


Please don't hurt him

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, I am not good at tagging, Romance, cuteness, i hope you'll enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gets kidnapped by Peter and the pack looks for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't hurt him

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i would love to see happen in season 5

It was a Thursday night and the pack was gathered for another meeting. Peter had escaped out of Eichen House and they needed a new plan to catch him again. “So what are we going to do, he’s been missing for days we haven’t heard anything yet.” Stiles said confused yet afraid. “If he was going to do anything wouldn’t he have done it by now?” he asked. “You know him longer than today. Peter plans very well before he does something.” Derek said. “He’s right Peter is up to something I can feel it.” Lydia added. “He always has a plan and I don’t think this time it’ll be different.” She said. “Would you excuse me for a minute I need to make a phone call” she said as she walked out of the loft.  
  
She closes the door and starts looking for her phone in her purse. Usually it is very organized she hasn’t slept well the last couple of days. Since Malia left a few months ago she was a little bit relieved. Not that she didn’t like her (okay maybe she didn’t). It was just that Lydia felt like she didn’t fit in the pack as well as all the others did. She raised her head trying to find a light source so she could look in her back a little bit better. When she raised her head Peter was standing there. Before she could scream he knocked her out and everything turned black.

“What is taking so long for Lydia to return?” Stiles asked. He walked towards the door a opened it. He saw Lydia’s purse on the floor. He ran towards the back to see if there was anything when he saw that her phone had been recording for a while. He stopped the recording and listened carefully. He heard the sound of Lydia looking through her back. She was probably trying to find her cell phone. He heard a gasp after the gasp he heard a loud bang as if someone fell.

Panic started to rise in Stiles’ chest he ran inside. He was trying to control his breathing. Scott came at him trying to calm him down. When he was able to talk properly he said. “He’s got Lydia.”

“We have to do something!” Stiles screamed. “I can’t lose her Scott I just can’t!” He said pacing around. He was very frustrated that he couldn’t think of a plan. “I know Stiles just try to sit down. Calm yourself and try to find a solution.” Scott said. Stiles walked over to the couch in Derek’s loft and sat down. He started to make a theory out loud. “Okay, so we have looked for peter in all places we thought he could be without success. He probably took Lydia to the place he has been for those couple days. Where could he possibly be where we didn’t search?” he asked himself. “I KNOW!” he yelled. “Scott, I think he’s still in Eichen House. We haven’t looked there yet because he was locked up there in the first place.” Stiles said.

Scott gathered everyone around telling them what Stiles just figured out. “I guess we’ll pay Eichen House a visit.” He said.

 

They arrived at Eichen House 10 minutes later. Kira and Derek stayed back to distract the two nurses at the mental hospital while Scott and Stiles walked through the building trying to find Lydia. “Stiles I can hear her. You were right.” Scott said. “Which way?” Stiles asked. Scott lead the way towards the addict. It was dusty and you could hear someone pacing around. Lydia was telling Peter to stop what he was doing but it didn’t seem to have an effect on him they were standing there behind the door. They could hear anything that was going on in there. “Peter please don’t do this.” she said. You could hear the sadness in her voice. But they couldn’t go in without Derek and Kira. “Lydia sweetheart listen really well. Your little pack knew that I was trapped inside my mind for 8 whole years. They know that I’ve been through a lot and yet they lock me up. AGAIN!” He screamed.

Scott could feel the hurt and fear of off Lydia. “But you for some reason you annoy me the most. I have given you the ability to be a banshee and you still turned you back against me. Listen Lydia I am going to kill every single one of your dear friends right in front of you. “No! Please don’t they’re family please!” she yelled. “You know with who I am going to start. Dear Stiles.” He said. Stiles let out a shaky breath. “You know how much he loves you and you still haven’t told him you loved him. Now you won’t have a chance to.” He said. Peter laughed a little. "You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me. But for the love of god don't touch him." She yelled back. “He’s the only one that I let in and love deeply please don’t take him away from me. Scott looked at Stiles who was filled with rage and sadness. He wanted to storm into that room and just kill him already. Derek and Kira finally came up after what felt like a century. They barged in. Kira with her katana in her hands. Derek and Scott all wolfed out.

They attacked Peter at the same time which had let him no choice but to give up. Stiles on the other hand had only eyes for Lydia. He ran over and untied her. Before he could say anything she launched herself at him crying in his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly trying to calm her down. “Are you okay! Stiles, did he hurt you.” She said.   
“No Lydia he didn’t and I should be the one asking you.” He said. “I’m fine you’re the one who needs to be okay.” She said as she hugged him tightly. One hand found it way around her neck gently pushing her a little closer. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The other hand found it way around her waist and they just stood there for a couple of minutes.

They left the mental hospital and Lydia still hadn’t let go of Stiles. Peter was locked up in a more secured facility which was better for everyone except Peter. “Stiles, can I stay with you tonight I don’t want you to be alone and I don’t want to be alone either. Mom’s out of town.” She asked. Still scared. Peter had made her very scared he had told her how he was going to kill them in detail before Scott and Stiles arrived and she hadn’t responded on that but in the very end she couldn’t ignore it anymore. “Of course” He said.

They drove towards the Stilinski household. Stiles guided her inside and gave her a lacrosse jersey to sleep in. When he was about to walk out of the room he heard “stay?” he turned around nodded and laid down next to her. Lydia pulled him closer and automatically his hands found her waist and pulled her closer. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning Lydia found herself in Stiles’ bed. A smile spread across her face. She smelled breakfast already. She walked towards the bathroom to wash her face and then she walked downstairs. The sheriff was apparently still at the station so when she walked into the kitchen she saw Stiles was making them breakfast. He turned around and a gasp left his lips. “Good morning beautiful, did you sleep okay?” she smiled at the complement and answered. “Yes I did.” “Good, want some bacon?” he asked. “I’d love some.” She said as she sat at the kitchen table.

They talked a little about everything really. When Stiles brought up something they had been avoiding to talk about for the entire time. “Lydia is it true whet Peter said.” He asked. “I know it’s not the best time to ask but it’s been keeping me awake all night. You sleeping in my arms wasn’t making it better,” he said. She giggled. “Seriously you are so cute when your asleep.” He said. “Not that I watch you when you sleep. I didn’t mean that…I just…uuhm. Okay back to where I was going with this. Lydia you know I love you so why didn’t you tell me.

“Stiles every time I tell someone that I love them they leave. My dad left, Jackson left Allison left and I just couldn’t risk it. I love you more than anything in the entire world I’m just scared I might find a way to screw it up again. “She said. He looked at her his eyes filled with that look that he’d been giving her since third grade. Love. He cupped her face and brought his face closer. “I’m not leaving you” he whispered before kissing her softly. Sparks flew. Never in her entire life had she been kissed like that and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She didn’t want it to end but it eventually did. She realized that it was time to go to school so she told him. He went upstairs to dress himself quickly. Lydia decided to wear the denim short she wore the day before because it was too late to go home now. She borrowed a flannel shirt of Stiles’ wardrobe which looked pretty cute. She put her hair in a messy bun and she was done for now.

They rode to school together. When they arrived they parked in the parking lot when Lydia asked “Will you be my boyfriend?” a smile spread across his face. He pecked her lips for the second time this morning. “Only if you’ll be my girlfriend.” That’s all the conformation she needed. They walked in hand in hand. Everybody was looking at them probably because she was wearing his shirt they stopped at Stiles locker when he asked. “Should we give them a show?” She nodded. He bent down and kissed her passionately. For a split second they didn’t hear anything when suddenly everyone starts applauding. She heard a random girl in hallway scream “THE SHIP IS CANON!” she had no idea what that was supposed to mean but it was probably a good thing  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It would mean a lot to me if you leave kudos <3


End file.
